Homecoming
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: Coming home the rangers find themselves reformed...only to find out the true meaning of friendship and love.
1. Homecoming Character Bios

**Characters for Homecoming**

**Mighty Morphin**

**Zordon**: A wise old sage, he used to fight evil around the galaxy, eventually establishing a base of operations on earth. In a final battle with Rita Repulsa, Zordon was trapped in a time warp, his only window to our reality is being in a giant tube in the command center.

**Alpha 5**: a fully sentient robot is the loyal assistant to Zordon in the power chamber.

**Ernie**:is the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center, the most popular hang out spot for the teens in Angel Grove.

**Jason Lee Scott**:strong and fearless, original leader of the power rangers, power of the tyrannosaurus power coin, came back as the gold ranger in zeo. Left with Zack andTrini to promote world peace at the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

**Ranger Designation: **1st red ranger

**Weapons: **Power sword, Blade Blaster, Dragon Dagger( after Tommy)

**Zords: **tyrannosaurus Dinozord, dragonzord, red dragon thunder zord.

**Zackary Taylor: **Quick witted and clever, Zack relies on speed and cunning to win his battles, the former black ranger was the jokester of the team, loving dancing, magic, and girls especially Angela. Left with Jason andTrini to promote world peace at the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

**Ranger Designation:**Black

**Weapons: **Power Axe, Blade Blaster

**Zords: **Mastodon Dinozord, Loin thunder zord.

**Trini Kwan:** quiet, spiritual, and honourable. She believes in a fair fight, and has practiced the mantis style of kung fu. Although quiet and reserved, she is very strong willed and courageous. Left with Zack andJason to promote world peace at the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

**Ranger Designation: **Yellow

**Weapons:** Power Daggers, Blade Blaster

**Zords:** Saber-tooth Tiger Dinozord, Griffin thunder zord.

**Kimberly Hart**: Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from containment. Kimberly received the Pterodactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Power Ranger. Kimberly starts the series as a stereotypical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends.

**Ranger Designation: **1st pink

**Weapons:** Power Bow, Blade Blaster

**Zords:** Pterodactyl Dinozord, Fire bird, thunder zord, crane ninja, white shogun zord.

**Billy Cranston :**Billy began the series as the stereotypical "nerd." His closest friend throughout the series was Trini, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectively. He is initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like Bulk and Skull who torment him often in the beginning. The other Rangers, especially Trini, defended him loyally, but Billy later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Angel Grove High's science club and often helped its younger members with their experiments. One such example was with Willy, a young boy he helped to create a virtual reality simulator for a Science Fair. In the episode "High Five", Billy not only created the communicators, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit.

**Ranger Designation: **Blue, silver

**Weapons: **Power Lance, Blade Blaster

**Zords: **Triceratops Dino zord, unicorn thunder zord, wolf ninja zord, blue shogun

**Tommy Oliver: **evil green ranger, at first. Tommy is a bit forgetful, dim-witted at times, but makes up for it with his nobility and courage. Was brought back as the white, red and black rangers.

**Ranger Designation : **green, white, red and black

**Weapons: **Dragon Dagger, Saba, Turbo Blaster, Turbo Sword, Lightning Sword, Zeo Pistol, Zeo Blade, Sword, Brachio Staff

**Zords: **Dragon zord, tiger zord, falcon zord, white shogun, brachiozord, cephalazord, dimterozord, parasaurzord, ankylozord, and stegazord.

**Rocky DeSantos: **like the class clown of the rangers. Good natured, sprited, and likes to have fun.

**Ranger Designation: **Red power Ranger, red ninja Ranger

**Weapons: **Power Sword, Blade Blaster

**Zords:** Red Dragon thunder, ape ninja, red shogun

**Adam Park:** is shy, sensitive, and spiritual

**Ranger Designation: **Black Power Ranger, Black Ninja Ranger

**Weapons: **Power Axe, Blade Blaster

**Zords: **Loin thunder , frog ninja, black shogun.

**Aisha Campbell:** spirited and full of energy.

**Ranger Designation:**Yellow Power Ranger, Yellow Ninja

**Weapons:** Power Daggers, Blade Blaster

**Zords: **Griffin thunder, bear ninja, yellow shogun

**Katherine Hillard :** mature and sophisticated beyond her years.

**Ranger Designation:** Pink Power, Pink Ninja

**Weapons: **Power bow, Blade Blaster

**Zords:** crane ninja, white shogun

**Turbo Rangers**

**Justin Stewart: **Rocky passed on his role as the Blue Ranger to Justin, the newest member of the Turbo Ranger team. Wide eyed, inquisitive and energetic, this 11 year old's lack of experience sometimes gets him into trouble. Justin enjoys video games and computers, and has become somewhat of an expert at them. He looks to the other Turbo Rangers for guidance, helps Tommy with his race car project, and attended a Summer school where it was discovered that his IQ was exceptionally high, and so he was moved up to High School. As the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin's Turbo Zord is the Mountain Blaster. He's Billy's younger brother.

Ranger Designation: Blue Turbo Ranger

**Weapons:** Turbo Blaster, Turbo Sword, Hand Blasters

**Space Rangers**

**Andros: **stubborn and brooding

**Ranger Designation: **Red Space

**Weapons:** Spiral Saber, Astro Blaster

**Zords: **Astro Mega zord, Delta Mega, Mega VI

**Zhane: **most powerful Ranger

**Ranger Designation:** Silver Space

**Weapons:** Super Silverizer

**Zords: **Mega Winger

**Ashley Hammond: **Ashley provides the team with a shoulder to lean on. She is very sweet and caring, and comforts those who need it. Her bright and cheery personality, coupled with her slightly ditzy nature bring a smile to anyone's face. When her grandmother came by for a visit, she was so eager to see Ashley with a nice boy, that Ashley made Carlos pretend to be her boyfriend. Her weapon was the Star Slinger, and she piloted Mega V4, the flying saucer. After years of inactivity, Ashley returned as the Yellow Space Ranger to help the Galaxy Rangers fight the Psycho Rangers, Andros's wife.

**Ranger Designation: **Yellow Space Ranger

**Weapons: **Star Slinger, Astro Blaster

**Dino Thunder**

**Trent Fernadez:** 1st evil white ranger

**Ranger Designation:** White Dino

**Weapons: **Drago Sword

**Zords:** Dragozord, stegazord

**Kira Ford: **musician

**Ranger Designation: **Yellow Dino

**Weapons:** thundermax saber, ptera grips

**Zords: **Pterazord

**Ethan James:** the computer geek

**Ranger Designation: **Blue Dino

**Weapons:** Thundermax saber, tricera shield

**Zords: **tricerazord

**Conner McKnight: **the jock

**Ranger Designation: **Red Dino, Triassic Dino

**Weapons: **Thundermax saber, Tyranno staff, shield of triumph

**Zords: **Tyrannozord, mezodon rover, cephalzord, dimetrozord, parasaurzord, ankylozord.

**Villains**

******Rita Repulsa**  
A feared sorceress, Rita attempts to conquer all in sight. After being released from a dumpster in which Zordon imprisoned her in a final battle, she tried to conquer Earth, with her crew. Rita had no luck however, being defeated by the Rangers time and time again.

_**Goldar**  
_Goldar is Rita's top warrior. He frequently accompanies monsters to Angel Grove, and holds his own against the Rangers. His wings were restored by Lord Zedd when he arrived on the moon.

**Lord Zedd**  
Disgusted at Rita's performance at attempting to conquer Earth, Zedd came to the Moon himself to get rid of Rita and do the job right himself, but would also be unsuccessful. Rita found her way back to the Moon, and placed Zedd under a love spell. The two got married, and continued to fail at world domination.

**Putty Patrol**  
Putties are the expendable warriors made of clay who are sent down to Earth to wear down the Rangers before a monster fight, as well as for sabotage and special missions. Rita's putties would take many different forms, including pumpkin head putties, ball handed putties, and football player putties. Using a powerful clay she found, she created super putties, which were significantly harder to defeat.

**Mondo, the Machine King**  
King Mondo is the ruthless leader of the Machine Empire, and not to mention, a loving father and husband.

**Archerina and Prince Gasket**  
Machina's first built son and his wife returned in Mondo's absence to destroy the Power Rangers and take over the Machine Empire. They failed at each attempt, and fled back to their home planet when Mondo returned.

**Astronema**  
Among the new faces at the summit is Astronema, a stylish vixen who commands an army of robots called Quantrons, and pilots the Dark Fortress. Astronema was revealed to be Andros' long lost sister Karone. When she discovered this, she joined her brother on the side of good.


	2. RSVP Dinner for DummiesOops

Prologue

RSVP...Dinner For Dummies...Oops I mean Evil Bad Guys

Karone was sitting in the one place she didn't want to be. The Moon Palace owned by Lord Zedd, and Rita Repulsa. At a dinner party, in a room packed full of dummies. They all took a seat at a fancy table to eat and talk about world domination and killing off the rangers even her own brother Andros. Karone knew she had to put a stop to their plans so she paid attention to what was being said. She had to think of someone to warn maybe Dulcea or Zordon. Andros had talked about the rangers mentor Zordon a lot.

Rita, Lord Zedd, and Goldar were talking about how to gain control of the green ranger again by using the pink ranger. And the rest agreed that attacking the original rangers was the smartest to do. Which even as Astronema she knew that they are to strong and it just wasn't smart to do. Later that night, when Karone was able to get away she teleported away in a pink light. She ended up on Phaedos.

Being a light speed ranger for a short time Karone learned that there was a great power here but getting help for the rangers was more important. So she tracked though the jungle to find the Ninjetti Temple and the home of Dulcea.

"Please I mean no harm, Dulcea!" Karone yells out.

"How do you know my name?" Dulcea asked.

"I'm a light speed ranger, the Ninjetti and Zordon's rangers are in trouble, please help me contact Zordon." Karone begged.

"Of course." Dulcea told Karone.

They made their way into the temple and Dulcea told Karone that she had to being Zordon to them. The former pink ranger nodded then Dulcea changed into her owl form and took off. When Dulcea landed she went right to Zordon's to talk to him. Who quickly agreed to travel with Alpha 5 of course to Phaedos to talk to Karone. Within a few hours everyone was in the temple discussing what Karone heard at the dinner party.

**-Angel Grove, BPOV-**

I couldn't believe that my little brother Justin was going off to college already. Over the years he has made me so proud to be his big brother. I gave him one last hug before Justin got into his car and took off. Little did I know every time that Justin drove, it reminded him of being in mountain blaster his turbo zord.

After seeing Justin off I went back inside and up to my room, I always kept my old inventions like my old communicator and all my ranger gear. I just wish I saw Kimberly more often and that she would let me love her more than Tommy ever could. As I fell into another daydream I heard my communicator give off the six tunes that made it's ring.

"Alpha, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, Billy, Zordon needs to talk to you." Alpha said.

"Of course, what is it Zordon?" I asked.

"I need you to gather all my rangers at the command center please." Zordon asked me.

"Of course, is the teleportation still active?" I asked.

"Yes Billy, are you on your way?" Alpha asked.

"Of course." I answered.

**-Phaedos, ZPOV-**

I couldn't let my rangers fight alone, since they are more than just rangers to me. They are my sons and daughters. Karone reminded me that had to get a hold Andros, her brother. So I quickly let him know that he could be in trouble. He agreed to come to the command center with Zhane to help the rangers. I decided to let the rangers decide who was going to reform the team. I hoped they were ready for whatever came their way once again. There was always a lesson to be learned.

A few hours later Alpha 5 and I were on our way to Earth. Karone joined us on our travels I really thought she could really lend a hand. In a way she reminded me of Kimberly, my crane. I was pretty surprised at her history as Astronema but as the rangers helped Tommy, Karone got her second chance to make good. And she was doing a world of good now. Because of her the world would be saved once again by the power rangers.


	3. Homecoming

Home Coming

Tommy Oliver and his best friend Hayley were packing up the Dino Lab. Both thinking about what a great job the power rangers did getting rid of the latest evil Mesogog. Of course Tommy was beyond tried since this was his forth tour of duty being a power ranger. But he couldn't be anymore proud of this latest team. And it was almost over and maybe then he could finally rest and just be a science teacher. But all he could do was highly doubt that could ever happen.

He came across a box that he had forgotten was there. In this one special box held his his history as a power ranger. Items like a picture of the very first team of rangers, and his friends that although he didn't talk to them as much as he should, a picture of Kimberly Hart his first love, his communicator, and a picture of his beloved girlfriend Katherine Hillard. He was getting ready to close the box when he heard something he never dreamed about hearing ever again, the six-tuned ring of his communicator calling out to all rangers. So he grabs it up and puts on his wrist and then spoke into it.

"Yes?" he asked not knowing what to say.

"Tommy, you need to get your ass to Angel Grove." Jason Scott said.

"Why, I'm kinda busy here." Tommy asked.

"There was a major power surge in power grid, all I know is you are needed at home." Jason answered back.

"I can't Jason I'm sorry." Tommy said again.

"I better see you there or I will come there and kick your ass like I used to bro." Jason said.

"Whatever, bro." Tommy replied.

Tommy was tempted to rip his communicator right off his arm but for some reason he kept worrying about it for the rest of the day. Later that night when he finally had time to relax he sat down to check his e-mail. He had notes from Trent, Kira, Ethan and Conner thanking him for always being there for them. It was sweet of them to say that, but they have really become a full team? There was an e-mail from Billy Cranston.

_From: Blue Wolf_

_To: White Falcon_

_Subject: Angel Grove_

_All Mighty White Falcon,_

_I don't know how much you know about what is going on in Angel Grove. And frankly I don't really care. But if you care at all, there was the biggest power surge in our power grid that I have ever seen. I'm asking our leader to come home. I know that most of our team will track you down to kick your ass if you don't. May I remind you that no one wants to face Kimberly's wrath. You of all people should know how she is when she's pissed. _

_I'm beginning to think this surge has something to do with Zordon. We didn't get to say goodbye to him Tommy. To some of us he is more like our father. So this is very important to the team. SO GET YOUR ASS TO ANGEL GROVE NOW!_

_Blue Wolf_

**-TPOV-**

I couldn't believe Billy would ever talk to me like that ever. But with what Jason said earlier I'm thinking that maybe I should go back to Angel Grove. I needed to talk to Katherine before I could decide one way or the other. I just hoped she was at home.

"Hi, sweetie." I said when she answered.

"What is wrong Tommy, you never call me this late?" Katherine asked.

"There was a power surge in the power grid, and Jason and Billy asked me to get to Angel Grove." I told her.

"I got a similar message from Tanya, I want to go Tommy." she tells me.

"You know Kim will be there as well right?" I asked.

"Yes, but we will have to face her some time Tommy, it might as well be now." she answered.

"Your right Kat, I will pack a bag and meet you there." I said.

"Alright, I love you Tommy." Kat said.

"Love you too Kat." I lovingly said.

I then packed a couple bags and called Hayley to let her know I was going home. And then I drove myself to Angel Grove. The time passed quickly as I lost myself in memories of the past and what was going to happen with Kimberly. I was convinced that she was going to be trouble for me and Katherine. I was going to do anything and everything to stop her from breaking us up. But what I didn't know was as I made that vow that my eyes glowed green.


	4. Reunion or New Team ?

Reunion or New Team?

Kimberly Hart went to Coach Schmidt's office to tell him that she is leaving. When he asked her why since it was her dream to be a world-class gymnast. She wanted to be as honest with him without getting hurt more. So she told him that she was homesick. This was something that he hadn't heard of before. He has seen tons of gymnasts go through this, it was not uncommon for girls to quit.

After the meeting Kimberly went back to the team dorms to pack to move back to Angel Grove. While packing she heard a very familiar six-tuned ring. Kimberly followed her first instinct and teleported to the command center without looking back.

**-Command Center-**

It was the first time in years Billy Cranston felt at ease. He felt like he was finally at home. He sent signals to all rangers in hopes of calling them home as well. One by one all but Tommy and Katherine teleported in. When Kimberly came in Billy was once again was hit by how gorgeous she still was, but she looked tried. So he told her that she could lie down in his chamber. Which she was so very grateful to him that she run into his arms in a bear hug. And all Billy wanted to do was keep Kimberly in his arms forever.

When Jason said that he got a hold of Tommy I was so happy this whole thing wouldn't be on my shoulders. But that was taken away when Jason said Tommy was not coming I was so angry at him I saw red behind my eyes. And I know everyone was as well.

"Is Kim here yet?" Jason asked.

"Of course, she is resting in my chamber, there is something wrong, I just haven't figured it out yet." Billy said.

"You will, Billy whenever Kim is ready to tell us." Jason told him.

**-BPOV-**

Before I went to talk to Kim, I sat down at my computer and wrote an email to Tommy hoping that I could kick his ass. But for Kimberly's sake I would never hurt Tommy. I went into my chamber to find Kim lying on my bed crying her heart out. I went to comfort my Angel.

"Kim, baby what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on the small of her back.

My Angel turned to face me and threw herself into my arms and broke down. I got the feeling that she needed to get everything out.

"Shh, baby it's going to be alright." I comforted her.

I wasn't able to get much out of her until she calmed down a little. After a bit I was able to ask Kim why she returned home since everyone was lead to believe that she was enjoying her training.

"I was enjoying it, but then I found out firsthand what kind of man Coach Schmidt really is." she finally told me.

"Did he touch you or hurt you?" I had to know.

"He hit most of us, but some of us including me it got a little more physical, I was strong enough to push him off me almost every time." she told me.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." I said, pulling her towards me even closer.

**-KPOV-**

I couldn't help but notice how safe and loved I felt in Billy's arms. I also noticed how great he looked in blue. It shocked me at first since I have never felt like this since high school with Tommy. Then we drifted apart after I left Angel Grove.

"What happened to my life Billy, I was happy once with Tommy?" she asked.

"You know he's is and has been with Katherine since high school." I told her.

"No, I didn't so that's why we drifted apart, what happened between them?" she asked.

"About eight months after you left, Tommy got a letter from you saying that you loved him like a brother and that you found someone else, then two months later they started dating." I answered.

"I never wrote a dear John letter, Billy. But since they have been together this long I won't stand in the way, he won't have to choose since he is over me." Kim told me.

**-End of KPOV-**

After awhile Billy started to bring Kim up to date on everything. He couldn't get over how gorgeous Kimberly was. What he didn't know was that Kim was thinking it might not be a bad thing being his girl. Before they could think anymore Jason called them back into the command center. They walked in hand in hand to see more people Tommy, Katherine, and Zordon.

For the moment Kimberly ignored both Tommy and Katherine. And all she could see was Zordon standing there and not in his energy tube.

"Zordon!" Kim exclaimed.

"My crane, it's alright, I'm here." Zordon comforted opening up his arms to her, Kimberly goes to him to hug him.

"I can't believe that you are really here." Kim said into his chest.

"I couldn't give up the chance to see my rangers and my children, my crane." Zordon told us.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi! I'm going to short circuit." Alpha 5 cried.

"Alpha!" all rangers exclaimed.

"Hi rangers." Alpha 5 answered.

"Rangers, this Andros, Karone, and Zhane. Andros and Zhane are space rangers while Karone is a light speed ranger." Zordon introduced the people that we didn't know.

Zordon knew they had work to do but he couldn't help giving his rangers time to just be a group again. After a few hours they were having fun but they all knew that this wasn't going to fully be a happy reunion.

"There is work to be done isn't there Zordon?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so rangers." Zordon informed us.

"What can we do Zordon?" Billy asked.

"I need a team of my children again. Those that want to of course." Zordon said.

Billy and Kimberly looked at each other and quickly agreed to take their places once again. Zack and Adam agreed as well. Katherine agreed to try and Tommy did too. Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy were back into their old colors. But Katherine was in yellow. Next up was training.


	5. Found Love

Found Love?

**Author's Note: this chapter deals with rape so I'm raising the rating of this story.**

Over the next few weeks the newly formed team did a lot of training. The members were really impressed on how well Billy and Kimberly worked together. The only ones that were not happy about the team dynamics were Tommy and Katherine. That in itself was making Kimberly's life even harder. Even though Kim got back the pink ranger chamber, that Tommy made staying there very uncomfortable. So she spent more time in Billy's chamber.

Over the following months, Tommy continued to get under everyone's nerves. And as far as Katherine was considered she was giving Kimberly trouble as well but not as much Tommy. Over that time Kimberly and Billy grew even closer still. The team was just waiting for the best friends to start dating. It wasn't until during a pretty bad training battle that Tommy hurt Kimberly. Adam carried a knocked out Kim to the command center and back to Billy who sat out of the training. Billy easily lifted Kimberly into his arms and then into the medical bay.

Since Kim was knocked out Billy ran a series of tests in order to heal the one he loved. What the test revealed stunned Billy. Since the damage done to Kim that did not come from the battle. To get answers Billy had to wait for Kimberly to wake-up. But Billy did not have to wonder why Kimberly was scared of Tommy now, it probably it had to do with Coach Schmidt and her time away.

Billy sat down in a chair next to her bed and brushed her bangs back off her face. He started talking to her only to hope that in someway Kimberly would be able to hear him. Within twenty minutes Kim was starting to wake-up and the first thing she saw was Billy.

"Billy?" Kimberly whispered.

"Oh Kim, baby, that scared me so much, are you alright?" Billy asked taking her hand.

"I know it scared me too, but I'll be alright." Kim said.

"I ran some scans baby and some things shocked me, can you tell me what happened?" Billy asked.

**-Flashback**-

_ It's been a month since Kim left her home in Angel Grove and moved to Florida to a gymnastics team dorm, to fulfill her lifetime dream of the Olympics and come back a champion. But that dream might not come true now. It all was because of Coach Schmidt._

_ That past week was very hard on Kimberly. Starting that past Sunday when Kim came home to find her coach in her dorm. Kim knew that she was in trouble. That night was the worst night of her life because Coach Schmidt forced her to sleep with him. After he was finished he got off of her and left. In that moment, all she wanted to do was to return home to Angel Grove. But she decided not to tell her friends as to not to worry them._

_ She went straight to the doctor's and luckily it turned out she wasn't pregnant. She also knew that she couldn't press charges. All she could do was try to heal silently._

**-End of Flashback-**

Kimberly relayed the story of her rape to Billy. And as she was telling him Billy pulled her into his arms. All Billy wanted to do was teleport to Coach Schmidt and teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady.

"Oh baby no wonder you wanted to move back and scared of Tommy." Billy said.

"The nicest guy can even turn bad in a heartbeat Billy, I'm only scared because there's no telling what Tommy is going to do." Kim told him.

"I know, and I promise no will hurt you ever again." Billy promised her.

" I believe you, I feel the safest with you at my side I don't really know why." Kim said.

Billy leaded forward and placed the softest kiss on Kimberly's lips. At first it took them both back but it soon turned into the most romantic kiss that either one of them ever had.

"Sorry, baby I don't know what came over me, I just care about you so much." Billy said.

"I care about you a lot too Billy, and its okay if you want to kiss me again." Kim smiled.

"I just might, if this is to soon just say so, but would you be my girl?" Billy asked.

"Of course, I will Billy, my knight in blue." Kimberly seals it with a kiss.

Later that night as they were lying in bed Billy asked Kimberly if she would go on a date when they had time. And of course she agreed with her best smile. That made Billy melt into the bed.

The next morning Kimberly woke-up feeling the best that she has in a long time. As she was laying there she watched Billy sleep Kimberly realized that she found love when she really didn't know that she was looking.

When Billy woke-up and saw Kimberly watching him, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Good morning princess." Billy greeted her.

"Good morning my loving wolf." she said with a kiss.

They each got up to go though their day only to remain joined at the hip. Each falling more and more in love with each pasting minute.


	6. The Date

The Date

About a week later, the new couple was getting ready for their first date. Billy was dressed in a bluish-silver button down shirt and black pants. Kimberly came out dressed in a baby-pink summer dress. As they were getting ready to leave they ran into Tommy who was determined not to let them have a great time.

"Where are you two going?" Tommy asked in a very harsh manner.

When they didn't answer in the way that he wanted, Tommy without really thinking about what he was doing, he attacked Kimberly. After getting Kim out of the medical bay earlier in the week, Billy was worried about his new girlfriend. Billy shoved Tommy in defense of Kimberly.

"Get over it Tommy, Kimberly doesn't want the white falcon anymore!" Billy yelled.

"And you think that means wants to be with the lone wolf, whatever Billy!" Tommy yelled back.

Zordon could see where this was heading so he ordered Billy and Tommy to stop. At this time Kimberly started to come around. Billy knelt down to check on her. She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you are alright Princess." Billy said.

"I'm good, just a bump on the head." Kim replies.

But Tommy would not give up. He kept on trying to get under Billy's skin. But Billy was paying more attention to Kim and not to Tommy. Zordon told them if Kimberly is well enough to go ahead and go so that Zordon could deal with Tommy.

**-Ernie's Youth Center-**

Billy led Kim to the youth center to see that Ernie went all out and transformed it into a four star restaurant with the lights dimmed and also there were candles everywhere. It really was the most romantic thing they have ever seen. As they to the table Billy pulled out Kimberly's chair for her.

"Thank you, my knight." Kimberly said.

"You're welcome Princess." Billy said kissing her hand.

A couple of minutes later the waiter served them a dinner that was special ordered by Billy beforehand. For Kim the night was turning out to be perfect, Kim was also thinking that Billy really knows how to treat a lady.

Billy was truly Kimberly's knight in shining blue armor at that point. Though the night Billy and Kim caught each other stealing glances at one another when they thought the other one wasn't looking. As simple as the date was, by the end of evening, they were completely in love with each other. After all that happened to Kimberly in the past year, she didn't think she could feel this loved from anyone in a long time.

Towards the end of the date as they walked back to their homes, Billy wrapped his arms around Kim.

"Did you have a good time?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I did, you made me feel very safe and loved, thank you." answered Kim.

"You're welcome." Billy said pulling her even closer to him and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

**-Power Chamber-**

"Tommy, when you became a ranger, I gave you all some rules do you remember?" Zordon asked.

"Of course I do, never reveal being a ranger to anyone." Tommy said.

"And?" Zordon asked.

"And never tell anyone, Zordon." Tommy defended.

"I know that Tommy, but there was another important rule." Zordon said.

"What rule?" Tommy asked forgetting the important rule.

"A ranger past or present should NEVER EVER attack a team mate

Tommy. And you have attacked Kimberly twice." Zordon informed Tommy.

"Big deal!" Tommy said sounding board.

"I'm going to have to ask you for your morpher Tommy." Zordon said.

"Fine!" Tommy said handing over his morpher.

"Alpha please teleport Mr. Oliver out of here." Zordon asked.

"Of course Zordon."Alpha 5 said as Tommy was teleported out in a white light.

In about an hour a very upset Katherine came in to give up her morpher. Katherine thought that Tommy was still loved Kimberly. And in his own crazy way was trying to win her back. Zordon tried to talk Katherine out of quitting but it was no use. Replacing them would be easy. But finding a new leader for the team would be even easier.


	7. The New Rangers

The New Rangers

After Alpha teleported the ex-red ranger out Zordon decided pretty quickly to make Billy the leader of the power rangers. Seeing that Billy had taken Kimberly out for the night Zordon thought it was for the best to wait until morning to ask him to take over. But first he went to talk to Zhane the silver ranger.

"Zordon, I would like to step down as the silver ranger, do you have anyone in mind that I could hand my duties to?" Zhane asked.

"I do, how about Billy?" Zordon asked.

"Perfect Zordon." Zhane said.

The next morning Billy once again heard that very familiar six- tuned ring. He knew that Zordon wanted to see him so he teleported into the power chamber.

"You wanted to see me Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Yes, with Tommy's actions last night, there are some changes that need to be made, I was wondering if you would step in to lead the team?" Zordon asked.

"Why me Zordon?" asked Billy.

"Because you truly understand what it means to be a ranger. So will you take your place on the team?" Zordon asked.

"Of course." Billy said.

"Are you ready Zordon?" Zhane asked.

"Yes, Zhane." Zordon said.

"I'm giving you the silver powers Billy." Zhane told Billy.

"Are you sure Zhane?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I want to rest I've been a ranger for more years then I can remember." Zhane said taking off his morpher and handed it to Billy.

"Good, feel up to another power quest Billy?" Zordon asked.

"Sure." Billy said.

"The reason why I asked is that Tommy and Katherine have been let go, but I will explain more later on in a team meeting. I was thinking about Andros as a replacement for Tommy, any ideas for a replacement for Katherine?" Zordon asked.

"Let me think about and get back to you alright?" Billy asked.

"No problem." Zordon said.

**-Kim's house-**

After leaving Billy headed straight to Kimberly's house. He needed to talk to Kim. It wasn't like he thought Kim wouldn't stand by him, but they were more of a team now than ever before.

"Billy!" Kimberly exclaimed running into his arms.

"Hi, baby." Billy greeted her with a kiss.

Billy led her to the couch as he held her in his arms.

"What's wrong, my knight?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, but Zhane handed me his powers so you are dating the silver ranger. And I need to go to Phaedos again." Billy said.

"Please be careful sweetie, I just found you and I don't want to lose you." Kim said.

"You won't ever lose me baby I think I have always loved you and I know you're not ready to say those words yet, but I can wait as long as I need too." Billy told her.

"Thank you sweetie but I do know that I care about you a lot and I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. How long do we have?" Kim asked.

"A couple of hours." Billy said pulling her more into his arms and kissed her.

It was in these couple hours that Kim realized how deep Billy loves her. Which she should have known because of his sadness over his mother's, Nora, when he was ten. It took a long time and all their friends to bring him back.

But before they knew it was time for Billy to head to the command center to start his quest. With some tears and promises he was ready to leave. But there was of course there was more kissing involved between the new couple.

**-Command Center-**

Billy teleported into the command center ready to go to Pheados and meet up with Dulcea again. Who will help guide Billy in his quest.

**- Pheados-**

"Young wolf what you doing here?" Dulcea asked.

"Zordon sent me here for you to help me with the silver powers." Billy said.

"He chose a true ranger with a great heart for leader and I couldn't agree more with him, you are the best for the job young wolf, your quest will start in the morning." Dulcea said.

"Thank you Dulcea." Billy said.

Throughout the night Billy couldn't get his mind off Kimberly. Which caused him to get more focused on his task. Since it was Kimberly that helped him stay calm. The next morning when he woke-up he could do what he needs to become a great leader. Dulcea took her time explaining what was going to happen during the quest.

**-The Quest-**

Billy was feeling already alone in the wild jungle. What he didn't know he wasn't alone after all. Shortly after entering he met up with a blue- silvery wolf that seemed to want Billy to follow him deeper into the jungle. Little did Billy know that this wolf was still his guide though the jungle. One this one path Billy found this young man named Eric who agreed to help Billy find his way. In a way you could call it fate that the two boys met. On a dark path the boys could see a silver light as they walked closer to it, the light engulfed them but it was focused on Billy. Billy shut his eyes just as the light hit him in the chest.

When he opened his eyes, Billy was in his worst nightmare. Losing Kimberly and all his friends in battle. With Eric there he felt strength flow into him so he was able to begin to fight back and also began to see himself in a different light. He would never let this nightmare ever happen. By the time the fight was over Billy won. Billy knew that Kimberly would be so proud of him.

**-Kim's house-**

To keep her mind off Billy, Kimberly decided to pick up her sister Kira who was living in Reefside now. Kira was ten years younger than Kim. Kira looked like their mother with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, while Kim takes after their father. On her way to see Kira, Kimberly stopped to talk to Zordon.

"My crane, I was about to ask you to come in, Katherine quit after Tommy and I thought Kira would be a great replacement and I know that you might have to reveal that you are a ranger." Zordon told her.

"Wouldn't I lose my powers if I did that?" Kim asked.

"Normally yes, but you have my permission in this case." Zordon said.

"Alright, I will talk to her and see okay?" Kim asked.

"Great my crane." Zordon said, as Kim teleported to Kira's.

After waiting for a few minutes before Kira answered the door.

"Hi, sis, how are you? "Kira asked.

"I'm good, but I need to talk you about something important." Kim said.

"Alright, what is it?" Kira asked.

"There is no easy way to tell you, so I'm just going to show you." Kim said.

"Alright." Kira agreed.

"Pink firebird power up!" Kimberly morphed.

"Whoa, you're the pink ranger, but why tell me?" Kira asked.

"Because, we are down a member and our mentor thought of you. I'm here to ask you to join if you want to that is?" Kim asked.

"Of course I do."Kira said.

**-Command Center-**

After coming back from Pheados Billy went to talk to Andros to ask him to be the red- ranger. Andros said yes and that he was honored to join the team. And then Kim came in with another girl dressed in yellow. As soon as Kimberly turned around she saw that Billy was back. And once again Kim almost ran him down seeing that she missed him that much. Not to mention that she thought she wouldn't see him ever again.

"Billy!" Kimberly yells and Billy picked her up and spins her as he kisses her.

"I've missed you princess."Billy said.

"I've missed you too my knight." Kimberly said.

"You must be Zordon, Dr. O used to talk about you all the time." Kira said.

"You know about Zordon, the only way you should know about him is that you are a ranger or have been a ranger." Kim said shocked.

"Yellow Dino Ranger at your service, we just took take of Mesogog and used every power we had to do it." Kira said.

"Dr. O?" Billy asked.

"Our mentor, and my science teacher Tommy Oliver and black Dino Ranger." Kira told them.

"What is he the rainbow ranger?" Kimberly asked.

After giving them time to catch up Zordon called Adam and Zack in for a team meeting since the newest members were already there.

"Now that everyone is here I have some news rangers." Zordon said.

"What's that Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Due to Tommy's attack on Kimberly and not holding to the rules, he is no longer part of the team anymore. Andros has agreed to be the red ranger. Also Katherine quit a few hours later and I had Kimberly ask her sister Kira to be our yellow ranger." Zordon told us.

"Will Andros be leading the team as well." Adam asked.

"No, that would be Billy , who is now the Silver Ranger." Zordon said.

Kimberly out smiled all those in the room. Zordon then give the new rangers the rules and they received their power and their morphers.


End file.
